Fayette County, Iowa
Fayette County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 20,880. The county seat is West Union. History Fayette County was founded in 1837. It was named after Gilbert du Motier, marquis de La Fayette, a French general and politician, who came to America in 1777 in order to fight in the Revolutionary War, and who was named Major General of the Continental Army. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.07%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 18 * Iowa Highway 3 * Iowa Highway 56 * Iowa Highway 93 * Iowa Highway 150 * Iowa Highway 187 * Iowa Highway 281 Adjacent counties *Allamakee County (northeast) *Black Hawk County (southwest) *Buchanan County (south) *Bremer County (west) *Chickasaw County (northwest) *Clayton County (east) *Delaware County (southeast) *Winneshiek County (north) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 20,880 in the county, with a population density of . There were 9,558 housing units, of which 8,634 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 22,008 people, 8,778 households, and 5,951 families residing in the county. The population density was 30 people per square mile (12/km²). There were 9,505 housing units at an average density of 13 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.71% White, 0.53% Black or African American, 0.13% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.43% from other races, and 0.77% from two or more races. 1.50% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,778 households out of which 30.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.80% were married couples living together, 7.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.20% were non-families. 28.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county the population was spread out with 25.00% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 24.90% from 25 to 44, 22.40% from 45 to 64, and 19.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 97.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,453, and the median income for a family was $39,960. Males had a median income of $27,493 versus $20,099 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,271. About 8.20% of families and 10.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.30% of those under age 18 and 12.00% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Arlington *Clermont *Elgin *Fayette *Fairbank *Hawkeye *Maynard *Oelwein *Randalia *St. Lucas *Stanley *Wadena *Waucoma *West Union *Westgate Unincorporated communities *Alpha *Donnan *Oran Townships Fayette County is divided into twenty townships: * Auburn * Banks * Bethel * Center * Clermont * Dover * Eden * Fairfield * Fremont * Harlan * Illyria * Jefferson * Oran * Pleasant Valley * Putnam * Scott * Smithfield * Union * Westfield * Windsor Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Fayette County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Fayette County, Iowa References External links * County website * Fayette County Economic Development * Fayette County Health and Demographic Data Category:Fayette County, Iowa Category:1837 establishments in Wisconsin Territory Category:Settlements established in 1837